Fais de beaux rêves
by Zeugma412
Summary: Elspeth, la fille adoptive de Severus Snape et d'Alistair, le Minotaure, part voir les Dragons en Roumanie en compagnie de Charlie Weasley. Croyez-vous que cela se passera sans problème ? - UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R ; Lydie et Elspeth sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages ; OC, Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Voici un récit complet en deux parties dans l'Univers Alternatif du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Son héroïne en est Elspeth, la fille adoptive de Severus Snape, notre cher Maître des Potions. Cette histoire se situe juste avant que Severus et ses amis ne soient projetés dans le passé, dans la fic _Le Collier de Minos_.

 **.**

Pour toi, ma chère Fantômette.

 _Joyeux anniversaire !_

* * *

Fais de beaux rêves

Part 1

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Et ton gilet en laine, tu l'as pris ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et le Miroir à double sens d'Alistair ?

\- Aussi.

\- Tes parchemins ? Ton encre ?

\- Nemo..."

Elspeth se retint de pousser un soupir qui aurait résonné dans tout le Bar des Louchébems. _Par Merlin_ , le vieil homme exagérait ! Elle ne partait pas pour un voyage autour du monde, elle allait juste passer trois jours dans la réserve de Dragons de Roumanie, en compagnie de Lydie et Charlie Weasley. Pas de quoi remplir des bagages dignes d'une expédition dans l'Himalaya !

N'avait-il pas confiance en son organisation ?

Les yeux de la Sorcière de presque treize ans croisèrent ceux qui étaient si faciles à déchiffrer. Il n'y avait dans ces derniers que du souci pour elle. Et ce souci poussait son côté mère poule à vérifier sans cesse ce que l'adolescente emportait. Lydie l'avait prévenue : son Grand-Père était un maniaque de la check-list. Il rendait fou ses hommes avec cela et encore plus sa famille, famille dont Elspeth faisait partie désormais.

Famille.

Elle avait oublié le sens de ce mot, ayant perdu ses parents très jeune et puis... de sombres circonstances avaient failli conduire à sa mort. Severus Snape, le Professeur de Potions de Poudlard, l'École de Sorcellerie où elle étudiait l'avait sauvée, et lui et Alistair étaient devenus ses parents adoptifs.

Elle sourit. Au début, bien que reconnaissante, elle avait appréhendé sa nouvelle vie auprès d'un homme que chacun surnommait la Chauve-Souris des Cachots. Mais ses peurs s'étaient évanouies en rencontrant le compagnon d'âme du Professeur : Alistair Duroréador, Minotaure de son état, un gros bébé de deux mètres trente et de cent-cinquante kilos. Les deux hommes se complétaient à merveille et veillaient sur _leur_ fille - si si, même Severus ! - comme si elle était en sucre.

Mais ce dernier point n'atteignait pas le niveau du vieux Moldu patron du Bar des Louchébems. Elspeth avait bien tenté de protester, un jour, mais il l'avait regardée, avait sourit et dit : "Tu verras, ma petite, quand tu auras des enfants à ton tour..."

 _... tu seras pire que moi._

La jeune fille avait lu la fin de la phrase dans son esprit. Parfois, ses pouvoirs d'Héritière d'Hécate, la Déesse des Cauchemars, lui permettaient une forme de Légilimancie. Nemo le savait et ne s'en formalisait pas, heureusement pour elle. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir des êtres de pouvoirs autour de lui.

"Hé, reviens au présent... et je ne suis pas si protecteur que cela, je te signale !"

Arrrgh ! Et lui n'avait pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour faire la même chose. Ça _l'énervait !_

"Comment arrives-tu...

\- ... à lire dans tes pensées ? Je ne le fais pas. J'ai simplement de l'expérience dans l'analyse du comportement humain. As-tu lu les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Alistair m'a offert la série complète, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y plonger.

\- Dans certaines de ces histoires, le Détective Holmes énonce ce que contiennent les pensées du Docteur Watson, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Ensuite il lui explique comment, par l'observation, la déduction, il en est arrivé à les connaître.

\- Alors c'est comme cela que tu sais ce que je pense ?

\- En grande partie. Et aussi parce que je te connais bien, maintenant.

Tu vois, rien de Sorcier.

\- Très drôle !" grimaça Elspeth.

Un cliquetis vint interrompre leur discussion. La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir _qui_ venait à leur rencontre, mais quand elle le fit :

"Flûtiau ?!

\- _GroOooOow..._

 _-_ Oh là là, quelle tête... cela ne va pas mieux depuis tout à l'heure !"

En effet, le Féli-Dragon était malheureux depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il n'accompagnerait pas la jeune génération en Roumanie.

"Nous ne pouvons pas t'emmener, ce n'est pas prudent, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, par contre, je te promets de te ramener un souvenir.

\- _Grow ?!_

 _-_ Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient une recette locale de Sauce Bolognaise. Une dent de Dragon, ça ira ?

\- GROW !"

Elspeth prit Flûtiau contre elle et lui fit un câlin, tandis que le vieil homme s'éloignait en direction du couloir menant à l'extérieur. Ah il était loin, le temps où le jeune Hybride lui faisait peur ! Aujourd'hui ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et il allait manquer à l'adolescente.

"Trois jours, Flûflû, ce n'est rien, se convainquit-elle, et je donnerai des nouvelles régulièrement, Nemo serait capable de venir sur place en Roumanie si j'oubliais de le faire...

\- Grow...

\- Je serai prudente, ne t'inquiète pas. Autant que Papa Alistair."

Le Féli-Dragon fit la grimace.

"Bon d'accord, autant que Papa Severus, ça te va ?"

Hochement de tête.

"Crois-tu que Charlie nous aurait invitées s'il y avait du danger ?"

Il avait un doute. Pour le jeune Sorcier, ce mot n'avait pas le même sens que pour le commun des mortels. Mais il devait lui faire confiance.

" _ **Elspeth, ils sont arrivés,**_ fit soudain la voix de Nemo du fin fond de l'arrière-cour, _**amène ta valise, vous repartez tout de suite !"**_

On y était.

La jeune Sorcière caressa son ami. Vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Nemo au Bar, en ce moment, elle savait qu'il allait, comme dirait Alistair, "s'ennuyer comme un rat mort." Un comble pour un demi-félin. Si seulement il avait un ami à quatre pattes pour s'amuser...

Mais oui, pourquoi pas ?!

Elspeth se concentra. Devant elle se forma une brume semblable à un Patronus qui se condensa, et devint... **M** assacre, un Chien des Enfers semblable à ceux qui avaient attaqué le Trio d'Or lors de l'affaire du Miroir de la Vérité.

"Voilà, Flûtiau, Massacre, vous allez pouvoir vous amuser ensemble. Essayez de ne rien casser !" fit-elle en s'enfuyant vers l'arrière-cour.

Féli-Dragon et Créature se regardèrent. Etre calmes, ils pouvaient. Et la seule chose qui les motiverait pour ce faire se trouvait dans la grande marmite de la cuisine.

Eh oui, qui l'eut cru ?

Flûtiau et Massacre partageait un même goût immodéré pour la Sauce Bolognaise.

.

"Ah enfin tu es là! grogna Charlie.

\- Désolée, je faisais mes adieux à Flûtiau.

\- D'accord. Viens au milieu de la cour, nous allons repartir."

Elspeth vint poser sa silhouette aux cheveux noirs entre la rousseur du Dragonologiste et l'or vivant sur la tête de Lydie.

"Au revoir, mes enfants, commença Nemo, je..."

 _ **CRASH !**_

Un grand bruit lui coupa la parole.

"Ça vient de la cuisine. _**FLÛTIAU !"**_

Et il partit à toute vitesse constater les dégâts.

"Vite, allons-nous en !

\- Elspeth, qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda Lydie.

\- Plus tard, les explications. _Partons !"_

Renonçant à comprendre, Charlie transforma sa baguette magique et le Marteau de Thor vint naturellement se loger dans sa main. Il le fit tournoyer.

"Trois... deux... un... **ça y est !"**

Le tourbillon ainsi créé emporta les trois jeunes Héritiers vers la Roumanie et vers, la jeune Sorcière l'espérait, quelques journées au calme.

Mais le Destin en avait décidé autrement.

...

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familier avec l'Univers du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, je ne peux que vous suggérer la lecture de la fic du même nom et du Miroir de la Vérité. Ces deux histoires devraient répondre à vos questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Fais de beaux rêves

Part 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Pendant quelques secondes Elspeth eut l'impression que le vortex aspirait tout l'air de ses poumons. La sensation était horrible mais - heureusement - temporaire. Le souffle lui revint quand se dessinèrent alentours les premiers arbres du Parc des Dragons,

où ils débarquèrent en plein chaos...

 **.**

 _ **"ATTENTION !"**_

L'avertissement arriva juste à temps pour éviter le pire aux trois voyageurs. Un immense sapin s'écrasa à leurs pieds, dans un fracas dix fois plus fort qu'on ne s'y attendrait. Mais ce n'était pas une chute solitaire : le bruit continuait,

et se rapprochait dangereusement.

"Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Oh bon sang... _**reculez !"**_

A nouveau des troncs atterrirent à quelques mètres d'eux. Charlie avisa un de ses collègues, tétanisé, sur le chemin qui menait au campement des gardiens. Il le héla.

"Josh, qui fait tous ces dégâts ?

\- Mou... Moustique.

\- Un _moustique ?!_ hoqueta Elspeth.

\- Non, je..."

 _CRASH !_

Une nouvelle chute les fit sprinter vers l'abri des bâtiments qui étaient conçus pour résister aux Dragons en furie et aux tremblements de terre, les deux allant jusqu'au degré sept. Et tous les occupants actuels, Charlie, collègues et invitées semblaient craindre que cela ne suffise pas pour les protéger, tant les ravages au dehors étaient énormes.

"Un moustique ?" répéta machinalement la jeune Sorcière.

\- Non... _Moustique!_ répondit Charlie.

\- _...?!_

\- Regarde, fit-il devant la vitre en tendant la main vers l'extérieur.

Alors elle le vit.

Un Dragon gris.

Énorme.

La Créature bataillait contre une Dragonne rouge à l'ossature typique des Boutefeus chinois. Le combat semblait sans merci, les duellistes en avaient oublié les humains qui les côtoyaient habituellement - ce qui convenait très bien à ces derniers - et semblaient décidés à vider leur querelle en détruisant toute la forêt.

"Josh, reprit Charlie froidement, je veux comprendre pourquoi Moustique s'est mis dans une telle rage. Raconte-nous tout ce qu'il a fait avant de piquer sa crise.

\- Eh bien... rien, en fait ! Il dormait quand tu es parti chercher tes amies. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes qu'il s'est mis à gémir, puis à bouger, puis il s'est mis debout et a commencé à tout casser. C'est à ce moment-là que vous êtes revenus.

\- Décidément je n'y comprends rien. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser continuer comme cela. _Prenez vos baguettes, vous autres, nous sortons !"_

Et un groupe pas très rassuré s'approcha de l'Animal hors de contrôle.

 **.**

Il ne fallut pas moins de douze _Stupéfix_ à pleine puissance pour figer le Dragon, et même ainsi il faisait peur. Ses yeux habités de folie faisaient reculer les plus téméraires, quand aux autres... ils avaient déjà décampé depuis longtemps.

Les gardiens revinrent, fourbus, et pas plus avancés.

"Mais pourquoi a-t-il tout détruit comme cela ? se répétait Charlie.

\- Pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il a été attaqué, voilà pourquoi !

\- Elspeth...

\- Il s'est fait mettre la pâtée, comme dit Alistair, par une Dragonne rouge. Et d'ailleurs,

où est-elle passée, cette furie ?"

La jeune fille comprit que quelque chose clochait quand tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Lydie fut la première à répondre :

"Il n'y avait pas d'autre Dragon, Elspeth."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Mais je l'ai vue !

\- Tu es la seule à l'avoir vue.

\- Charlie, est-ce que je perds la tête ?

\- Non. Je crois... je crois que ça a un rapport avec ton pouvoir d'Héritière.

\- Sur les cauchemars ?

\- Oui."

C'était possible, et ça expliquerait pourquoi elle seule avait vu la Dragonne. Cette Créature était un Esprit.

Ce qui induisait que...

"Charlie, il faut aller rejoindre Moustique ! fit-elle, dis-moi, y a-t-il un Sort pour réveiller les Dragons ?

\- N'en déplaise à le devise de Poudlard, non. Nous cherchons le plus souvent à les endormir.

\- Zut ! Il va falloir se débrouiller autrement. Lequel des gardiens s'occupe le plus de notre ami ?

\- Josh.

\- Parfait ! Qu'il vienne aussi. Nous allons régler le problème."

Et le deuxième fils Weasley fut traîné par une Elspeth enthousiaste auprès du Dragon, en crochetant au passage son collègue très intrigué.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit la jeune Sorcière.

\- Pensais _**quoi ?**_ demanda le rouquin qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- "Moustique" dort toujours. Il a fait tous ces dégâts dans une crise de somnambulisme."

Les garçons se regardèrent. Le Dragon... avait tout détruit... _en dormant ?_

"Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut le réveiller, maintenant. Une idée ?"

 **.**

Ils essayèrent tout pour faire revenir à lui le somnambule : des cris dans les (grandes) oreilles, du Hard Rock à plein tubes (fourni par des appareils ensorcelés), des chansons de Célestine Moldubec (là, il y avait eu une réaction, mais pas suffisante), même l'enregistrement d'un discours de Fudge sur proposition de Josh.

"Hé, on veut le réveiller, pas lui griller le cerveau !" avait protesté Charlie, et l'expérience en resta là.

Elspeth pensa un instant à Flûtiau. Elle avait souvent ramené ce gros dormeur du pays des songes en lui passant une casserole de Sauce Bolognaise sous le nez. Pourraient-ils adapter l'astuce ?

Il s'avéra que le Dragon était un fondu . de . choucroute. (non garnie)

"... mais on n'en a plus en ce moment." précisa tout de suite Josh.

La jeune fille savait que Nemo en avait dans ses réserves, aussi la minute suivante vit Charlie Weasley convoyer un tonneau du précieux légume en direct de Paris.

Et cela marcha ! Moustique retrouva la conscience et avec cela,

des larmes,

d'énormes larmes qui coulaient sur le sol, formant une mare qui s'étendait de plus en plus.

"Tu peux annuler les _Stupéfix,_ dit Charlie à son ami, il ne fera plus rien."

De fait le Dragon resta sur place, semblant la Créature la plus malheureuse de l'univers,

et cela brisa le cœur d'Elspeth.

 **.**

"Voilà, nous y sommes ! Le dossier de Moustique."

Les trois nouveaux amis étaient dans le bureau de Josh, consultant les parchemins que leur avait transmis la Chine, pays d'origine du Dragon d'où il avait été transféré six mois auparavant.

"... _né il y a un an. Seul bébé à la peau grise de la portée, il a été rejeté par ses parents et surtout_ _par_ _sa_ _sœur_ _, à tel point qu'elle le harcelait, devenant de plus en plus violente. Lors d'un de leurs affrontements, il s'est défendu et l'a tuée..._

\- Oh Merlin !

\- _... décision fut prise de l'envoyer très loin pour son propre salut._ Il n'est pas fait mention de crises de somnambulisme.

\- Je suis sûre que la Dragonne que j'ai vue est le fantôme de cette sœur ! s'exclama Elspeth.

\- Elle le hanterait ? C'est possible. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas la faire disparaître.

\- Vous, non mais moi, si ! Pourriez-vous m'aider à fabriquer un Attrape-Rêve ?

\- Cela peut se faire.

\- Alors mettons-nous y tout de suite ! Avec la Magie, nous devrions avoir fini avant la nuit.

.

L'ouvrage avança vite car tous s'y étaient mis. A défaut de Saule, comme le veut la tradition, les Sorciers utilisèrent la souche d'un très vieil arbre local pour y découper le support de l'Attrape-Rêve, un cercle de trois mètres de diamètre qu'il taillèrent à la perfection. Des cordes l'entourèrent aussitôt et d'autres furent nouées les unes aux autres en une toile d'araignée se finissant au centre. La communauté sorcière de Bucarest, mise à contribution, fournit des plumes d'Oiseau-Tonnerre qu'ils possédaient et l'œuvre fut finie.

"Et maintenant ? demanda Charlie.

\- On attend. 'ELLE' ne se manifestera que si son frère s'endort.

\- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas attaqué avant ?

\- Josh a dit qu'il ne mangeait presque pas. Elle devait attendre qu'il s'épuise. Ce qui expliquerait qu'il se soit endormi en plein jour."

Et les heures passèrent...

.

o-O-o

.

L'obscurité régnait depuis peu quand le Dragon commença à s'agiter.

" **Elle arrive, hissez l'Artefact !"** hurla Elspeth.

Juste à temps ! Le cercle maintenant fixé fut secoué violemment, signe qu'il avait rempli son office.

 _Piégée !_ exulta la jeune fille, _il n'y a plus_ _qu'à_ _attendre le lever du soleil._

Et c'est ce que firent les Sorciers, se relayant pour surveiller et contenir la colère du fantôme. Elspeth, après du repos, prit le dernier quart. L'aube était proche, le ciel s'éclaircissait et la fin approchait.

Cela, le fantôme le savait et redoublait d'ardeur contre sa prison de cordes, en vain, mais la jeune Sorcière remarqua autre chose : un lien subsistait entre Moustique et sa sœur et tant qu'il serait là, rien ne serait définitif.

 _Laisse-là partir... tu n'avais fait que te défendre... laisse-là partir... tu as le droit de vivre._

Le message télépathique sembla atteindre l'esprit du Dragon car il poussa un soupir, et la Dragonne-fantôme, dans un ultime cri de rage, disparut sous les rayons du soleil naissant.

 **.**

Elspeth avança sans crainte vers Moustique, qui s'était replongé dans un sommeil paisible.

"Dors encore un peu, mon ami, et fais de beaux rêves !" lui dit-elle.

La bouche du Dragon s'étira. Pouvait-on parler d'un sourire ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Deux jours plus tard._

"Alors ma petite, ce séjour en Roumanie ?!

\- Très calme... il ne s'est rien passé... très calme..."

Nemo envoya Elspeth ranger sa valise dans sa chambre.

"Décidément, cette petite ne saura jamais mentir," fit-il, amusé. Et il partit dans la cuisine faire une nouvelle marmite de Sauce Bolognaise.

 **.**

 **.**

...

FIN

...


End file.
